Bringing back the past
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: SoMa week 2014! Because of a deadly Kishin-egg Soul is forced to live in the same apartment as Maka. Maka doesn't like this at all and hates Soul for how he treated her in the past. With every word spoken between them the past keeps coming back to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Bringing back the past  
Chapter one**

Maka and her friend Liz sat inside of the large room where the whole school would fit inside of. The student body had been summoned to the room since there'd come sudden news about something.

Maka had no idea why they'd been summoned and Liz was as clueless as her.

A loud laughter burst through the large room and Maka looked toward the gang of friends. There was Soul and Black*Star sitting with their circle of friends.

Maka grimaced at Soul and felt disgusted. She and Soul shared something when they were young. Their parents had known each other but then Soul treated her badly and he found his now group of friends. Ever since that day Maka despised him.

"Seriously, can't they ever keep their mouths shut? I mean, come on, who do they think they are?" Liz said while she glared toward the group of the popular kids in the whole school.

"Self-centered basters who think they can get whatever they want I assume." Maka said and looked toward Liz. "But didn't you want to be close to them in order to get close to Kid?" Maka asked.

Liz had a thing for Kid for quite some time. Ever since they had been lab partners in Chemistry the year before Liz crushed very hard on Kid. She liked to say, "There was chemistry between them." Maka thought it was silly but still cute. The only thing she didn't approve was Kid. Since he's friends with Soul she automatically didn't like him. Soul hurt her very much for becoming a mean guy.

"Yes but I wouldn't just abandon my best friend. If I got close to him then I'd lose you as a friend. I don't want that. Like guys says; bros before hoes, right?"

Maka smiled toward her friend and nodded. "Yes, I guess you're right."

The headmaster entered the stage and the room silent. "Students. The academy has run into some trouble and we teachers and I have decided to make a few changed." Lord Death said. "There is a powerful Kishin egg out killing human souls. This particular Kishin egg has killed meisters and weapons and for your safety, the weapons and meisters who don't have a partner will be paired with someone."

Many people gasped inside of the room. Maka's eyes widen and Liz's also. They both were without a partner. They'd tried to be partners but it didn't work since they weren't comparable.

This means Lord Death will pair them up randomly and Maka hoped she'd be with Liz. Even if they weren't comparable she wouldn't want to live with a stranger. Who knew what could happen to her!

"Calm down everyone. This will only be temporary. As soon as the Kishin egg is eliminated you can go back to your usual routines." Lord Death tried to calm down the shocked and very baffled students but to no avail. "SILENCE!" Lord Death screamed which caused the students to immediately quiet down and looked toward the stage. "You who already have a partner can leave. I'll be pairing the ones who don't have a partner up with someone." Lord Death said and weapon and meister pairs started to leave the room and less than half the crowd was left.

Liz grabbed Maka's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Let's hope Lord Death has some sense and pairs us together." Liz said and Maka nodded.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to be paired up with anyone else."

Lord Death started to count up names and from time to time, there were screams of miserable. Maka and Liz grew more and more worried by the seconds and their hands tightened.

Maka was very worried since Soul was still left among the crowd. She really didn't want to be paired up with him and she wouldn't want Liz to be paired up with him either. He's disgusting player who can't keep his thing in his pants.

Soul Eater." Lord Death said and Maka crossed her fingers for luck. "You're going to be paired up with Chrona."

Maka sighed happily and felt her sore muscles relax again.

"Actually sir," Soul spoke up. "Chrona doesn't need a partner. He lives inside of the school and he has Ragnarok. Does he really need me beside him?" Soul questioned.

"You have a point. Your partner will be Maka Albarn then." Maka felt herself snap.

"WHAAAAT?!" Maka screamed and she stood up from her seat. Liz tried to calm her down but Maka was already gone. "Do you honestly think I'll be paired up with Soul?! I'm not going to let him live under the same roof as me!" Maka screamed and her face was red in anger.

"This won't be for long Maka. This will only be until the Kishin egg is dead and his soul is collected." Lord Death said trying to calm down the meister.

"No! No! No! Even if it's for a while I will not let that dirty disgusting manwhore inside of my home!" Maka screamed and she wasn't even sorry for screaming out those things. He deserved it and it isn't like those things weren't false. Soul was a huge player and Maka had seen him plenty of times being around girls with the intention of sleeping with them.

"Maka! You do not say something like that to another student!" Lord Death raised his voice which caused Maka to flinch a little before she stood her ground.

"Lord Death sir, I won't take my words back. I won't apologize and I won't take him in my home." Maka said and then Soul just had to make everything worse.

"Then you can live with me. Problem solved." Soul said and Maka glared at him. He looked so casual and bored. It's like her words didn't touch him. Maka definitely didn't like this reaction.

"Good. Now you're dismissed." Lord Death said and continued to pair up weapons with meisters.

Maka growled and stormed off. She threw the doors open and she stormed out of the school. She wasn't going to be anywhere near Soul. She refused to be near him and she refused to live with him.

"Maka!" She recognized the voice as Soul's.

She didn't stop or turned around to see him. Instead she started to run. She forced herself to run as fast as she could. Maka ran out of school grounds and crossed the road. There were sounds of car horns but she didn't stop running. She ran over the road and the cars had to slam their breaks.

Fortunate Maka made it over the road safety but not for too long.

A large and strong hand grabbed her bicep and stopped her from running. Of course Soul would catch her. He's one of the fastest weapons and works out regular. Compared to her, she spends her day on her butt reading a good novel.

"Are you going to stop running?" Soul asked and Maka tried to rip her arm from his hand but his grip on her was to strong.

"No! I don't want anything to do with you! Get away from my face!" Maka screamed and tried to get away from him.

"So you aren't going to pack your things to move in with me?"

"No! Never!" Maka screamed.

Soul snorted and released her hand. "You can't be that strong if that's all the muscle you have. You certainly need someone to take care of you." He smirked toward her while he shoved his hands down in his pant pockets like he always does. "Weren't I the only one who could protect you back in the days? You should consider yourself lucky we two were paired up."

"I would rather die than being your partner." Maka said and walked away from him.

Soul didn't follow her which got her to calm down a little. She returned home to her apartment where she made a cup of tea to calm her down and forget everything that didn't include her book. The couch shaped after her lower body and she sighed in satisfaction.

She easily got caught in her book. Page after page turned into chapter after chapter and it was night. Maka'd forgotten the whole matter what happened inside of her school and about Soul. Well, she forgot about it until an uninvited visitor barged inside of her house.

"I'm here!" Soul said while he closed the front door behind him.

Maka immediately stood up from her seat and walked right up to the front door. "You will leave this apartment in three seconds or else you'll get hurt!" Maka screamed and glared daggers at him.

Soul looked unbothered by her look and walked right passes her with his backpack. "You might have a death wish, but I like my soul and want to keep it for myself." Scanned the living room and smiled. "The same mess as always I see. I'll be taking your father's old room." He said and walked toward Maka's father's room when Maka hit him in the head with her book.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka screamed and Soul dropped his bag and held his head. "Like hell you are going to live in my apartment! I'll tell Lord Death!" Maka screamed.

"He won't do a thing! It was he who ordered us to live together! Don't you remember tiny tits!" Soul screamed back.

Maka gasped and covered her chest. "They are not tiny! You don't know the size of them!" Maka screamed back and she hated the fact she's close to tears.

"It doesn't take a genius to see you will always stay a little girl. You won't ever hit puberty! I already knew that since the moment I met you!" Soul screamed back.

Maka threw her book in his face and large tears started to roll down her face, "You moron!" She screamed and ran inside of her room. She slammed her door shut and the tears poured down her face.

Maka hated the fact Soul knew exactly how to break her down. She didn't want him to have that control over her and he hit the bull's eye on how to break her down. Why did things have to be this way? Why did he have to choose Soul as her roommate? Out of all people in Shibusen he chose Soul as her roommate. Ever since Soul became a jerk Maka didn't want anything to do with him. She wanted to forget everything about him. She wanted the memories of them to drift into oblivion but now the memories she forgot will be dug up.

The next days will be hell for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bringing back the past  
Chapter two**

On the other side of the door stood Soul. He knew he'd crossed a line but he still did it and he's going to apologize for that. After all, he didn't come here to fight.

His hand lifted to rap on her door but a different knock prevented him from knocking on her door. He sighed and walked toward the front door. He opened it and found one of his friends there.

"Soul!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank god I found you! I heard about you being paired up with Maka and I thought you needed company!" She yelled and Soul felt like he was going deaf.

Blair pulled away from Soul and smirked a little. "Besides, I thought you needed some pleasure too." She purred and started to kiss his neck.

Maka cried silently into the pillow on her bed. She doesn't want Soul in her apartment. Soul might've come to her apartment and Lord Death might've said they needed to live together because of the Kishin egg, but Maka damn isn't going to live with an abuser. He tortures her mentally and she won't let him have that privilege over her.

Maka took a deep breath and got up from her bed while she wiped away her tears. She grabbed one of her jackets to cover her arms. She wouldn't want to walk out and face Soul in only a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She takes one last deep breath to calm her down before she twisted her knock. "Soul―" Maka started and her eyes widen at the sight. There on _her_ couch sat Soul and beside him sat Blair being very clingy on him. "What are you doing here?!" Maka yelled and her eyes immediately wandered toward Soul. "Did you invite her here without asking for my permission?!"

Maka's boiling with anger for the second time this day and she won't back down this time. She's ready to commit murder if they don't get out of her apartment.

"Wow! Calm down Maka!" Soul yelled when Maka walked inside of her kitchen and grabbed the sharpest and largest knife she could find.

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT! BOTH OF YOU!" Maka hollered and stormed back inside of the living room. She pointed the knife toward Soul and Blair. "GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Maka screamed and Soul immediately got up from her couch and held his hands high.

"Easy Maka." He said soft in try to calm her down. "Let's talk about this."

"TALK ABOUT THIS?! YOU BOTH CAME UNINVITED TO _MY_ APARTMENT! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Maka screamed and Soul knew he'd to do something. She's out of control and Soul has to do something before she hurts herself or she hurts him or Blair.

Soul took small steps toward Maka. He knew he was on dangerous grounds. "Take deep breaths." Soul said.

Maka shook her head and pointed the knife toward his chest. "STAY. AWAY. TAKE YOUR WHORE WITH YOU!" Maka screamed into his face.

Instead of Soul backing away, he grabbed the knife and threw it on the ground. Maka's eyes widen and she tried to hit him but he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest.

"LET ME GO!" Maka screamed and did everything she could to escape. She stomped him on the feet, she hit him in the stomach and she trashed around in his arms.

"No. You need to calm down." Soul whispered into her ear through clenched teeth. His feet and stomach are hurting from her hits but he can't let her go. He can't do that.

Maka started to cry again and she slowly started to realize she isn't going to get away from him. Her tears took over her and she stopped trashing in his arms. She cried into his chest in pure annoyance at herself. She wasn't strong enough to push Soul away from her and she hates being around him again. Maka wants to get away from him, not crying in his arms.

"Oh no!" Soul looked over his shoulder where he found Blair pouring milk on her shirt like she hadn't seen the scene Maka had made. "Damn, I got it all over my shirt." She smirked sexily, never breaking eye contact while she took off her shirt. A purple very see-through bra covered her chest and the sight caused blood to trickle down his nostril.

This fueled Maka's anger again.

She stomped on Soul's shoe and this time, it took Soul by surprise and he was forced to let go of Maka. He groaned in pain while Maka stormed toward the front door. "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY APARTMENT BY MORNING!" She couldn't take being around them anymore. Her life had turned upside down and she needed to be alone far away from Soul and Blair.

At the moment Maka didn't care if they had sex in her apartment, all she could think was getting away from them and finally being able to breathe.

She ran out of the door of the apartment and started to run out in the night. She couldn't run to Liz's house since she'd be with her roommate. Maybe she wouldn't even be at her apartment. There's only one place she can go to and she doesn't like it but it's better than being with Soul and Blair.

Maka sighed and started to head toward her father's place. Every step felt wrong for her and the thoughts of the Kishin egg could possibly watch her started to make her paranoid. There had been cases of Kishin attack _inside_ of Death City by the Kishin egg. Maka felt suddenly very uncomfortable and afraid. In this moment it would've been good to have a weapon partner. Why didn't she go on more weapon and meister parties to find a partner? She should've tried harder to find a weapon to get stronger with together with someone.

"Maka!" Maka almost jumped out of her slippers at the sound of Soul's voice. "You stupid bookworm, there's a Kishin egg that can get you. Damn, for being so smart you can be so stupid."

Maka clenched her hand and wiped around and hit Soul right in the face. She wanted to do that for so long. "Don't you dare pretend like you give a damn about me." Maka said while Soul cupped his very red cheek. "You and I don't want this. Neither of us wants to be around the other person so you go back and grab your stuff out of my apartment. I want you to be gone from my apartment by tomorrow. Lord Death can pair you up with someone else because I damn don't want to be with you!" Maka screamed in his face and just turned on her heel.

"Listen Maka―" Soul yelled after her but Maka flipped him off while she continued to walk toward her father's house.

Soul didn't pursue her. She's grateful for that but this simple gesture won't change anything. She hates Soul and her feelings won't change. Not after what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bringing back the past  
Chapter three**

Maka managed to avoid Soul as much as possible that day. She and Liz ate their lunch in the stairway just so Soul wouldn't find her. In class he'd tried to talk to her but she wouldn't let him speak. He even went as far as going up to her in the middle of class to talk to her. Fortunate for her, her luck was with her and she managed to avoid him throughout the whole day.

It's their last class and Maka and Liz are sitting in their chairs and Maka could see Soul staring at her from the corner of her eye. He are usually late or in the last second before the class starts but now he's actually _early_. That's weird.

"Can you believe it Maka? Since there were odd numbers of pairs Lord Death asked me to live with him and _Kid._" Liz said. She'd gone on and on about it all day.

"It's unbelievable but I'm happy for you." Maka talked in a low voice so no one wouldn't overhear their discussing even if Liz wouldn't care that much if the others knew about her crush on Kid.

"I'm glad you accept how things are. I even got to talk to Kid and he's so nice and a proper gentleman. I mean, you should've seen him. He went and got me a glass of water at the dinner table and he even cleaned off the table when I volunteered to do it." Liz had a dreamy look on her face and Maka knew there was no turning back on her feelings. Liz is falling head over heels in love with Death The Kid, one of Soul's friends. She just hoped she wouldn't lose Liz as a friend.

"I'm glad you're having a good roommate. Soul is a pain in the ass. He even invited _Blair_ over and they were getting intimate when I was still in my room." Maka whispered.

Liz's eyes widen. "No way! That's nasty! Did you hear them?"

"No, I left the apartment. I asked him to leave the house afterwards. I don't care what Lord Death says, I'm not going to share my apartment with a stranger." Maka left out the part when she threatened Blair and Soul with a knife. The story would probably come out because of Blair but she won't tell anyone until she has to explain herself. Besides, no one got hurt so it isn't like she hurt anyone.

"And what will you do if he doesn't leave?"

"Then I'll tell my father he was going to sleep with Blair inside of my living room while I was still inside of my room."

"Ohhhh, you take the heavy father card." Liz said and Maka smirked.

"Yes, I need to use it if he won't get out of my house." Maka knew Spirit would go mad if she told him about Soul's plans on getting intimate with Blair. Spirit would chase him out of the house and make sure he never came close to her.

The teacher walked inside of the classroom and the lesson started.

Maka felt Soul glaring at the back of her neck. She had a feeling he'd overheard the talk Liz and Maka shared. Of course, she didn't care if Soul was hurt, mad or sad. She wants him to suffer and feel like a fool, just like she'd felt for being his friend.

School ended and Maka immediately grabbed all her stuff and inside of the library. She hoped Soul didn't see her through the sea of students. She'd hoped she could shake him off by letting him think she left school grounds. She made sure to take a table in the back of the library and hide there.

Maka picked up her novel and started to read. It was nice and quiet sitting in the corner of the library reading her book, but the comfortable silent stopped when someone dropped a bag on her table.

"I knew you would run and hide inside of the library. Bookworm." Soul said and took a seat in front of her.

"Get away from me or else you're going to get your dick chopped of―"

"By your dad? I already heard that." Soul said and he leaned forward and put his elbow on the table comfortably resting his head in his hand. "Besides, I'm not here to get attacked. I'm here to talk."

"To talk? You've talked enough. I got the whole picture years ago. I'm not going to waste my precious time on you." Maka said as she kept reading her book.

Soul groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I want to explain myself about last night and Blair. I didn't invite her. She stormed to your apartment since she heard we were paired up together. I was going to ask her to leave before you came out of your room." He said.

Maka slowly lowered her book. She was unsure about asking the question that weighed heavily on her mind.

"And we didn't do anything. I asked her to leave as soon as you left. I went after you after she left." Soul answered her question before she even had the chance to ask. "I could see how the question weighted heavily on your mind." Maka's eyes widen and she shook her head.

"I wasn't going to ask you that question! Now you're just being full of yourself!" A librarian shushed Maka and she felt kind of embarrassed for raising her voice inside of the library.

He chuckled. "Right."

Maka rolled her eyes and got up from her chair. "Whatever. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to walk back to my apartment." Maka said and she was just about to leave when Soul grabbed her wrist.

"No. _our_ apartment for the time being."

Maka glared toward him. "There won't ever be an "us" between you and I. There won't ever be _anything_ between us."

"Well there is something between us." Soul stood up from his chair. He was taller than Maka and he hovered over her. He was so close to Maka his chest almost touched hers. "There has never been anything between us." Maka felt very uncomfortable with Soul being so close to her and she started to back away from him but he stayed close to her by taking steps toward her. Maka backed into a bookshelf and Soul locked her between his arms. His face was really close to her and Maka could almost taste his breath on her. "We've a past. We used to be so good friends." Soul found one of her pigtails and started to twirl it around his fingers. "We used to be so close to each other."

"And that was the past. Get over it." Maka said and slapped his hand from her pigtail. She escaped the cage of his arms and started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist, turned her around and pushed her toward the bookshelf once again.

"No. I haven't moved on." Soul said. Maka was expecting to see intense eyes or the usual bored eyes of his but he looked at her with soft eyes. "You don't understand. Ever since we were young I had feelings toward you." Maka's eyes widen but Soul he didn't stop. "I liked you a lot and I still do. I would never have made that promise to you if I wasn't madly in love with you. I hate myself for pushing you away. I hate myself for being mean toward you. All I want is to be with you."

Maka was left stunned. It was like her body went paralyzed at Soul's words. In the past Maka would've gone everywhere because her feelings were mutual, but that isn't the case. Now she's left with anger and bitterness. "Ha ha, very funny. I don't believe you." She glared into his eyes. "And excuse me, I have to get home."

"No. You aren't going anywhere." Soul grabbed her hands and quickly pinned them over her head. "If you don't believe me then I'll have to show you." In the next moment Soul found his lips meeting Soul's. Maka's eyes were left wide and she felt sick feeling his lips on her. She looks away immediately from him and she wants to puke.

"You disgusting manwhore! How dare you force yourself on me?!" Maka screams at him, feeling angrier than ever.

"What is going on? Is something wrong?" The librarian walks up to them and Soul immediately releases her hands.

"No. We are just about to leave." Soul grabs her wrist and drags a very unwilling Maka out of the library. When they get out of the library, Maka forces her hand away from his and slaps him very hard.

Soul head jerks to the side and a red mark from her hand decorates his face. "What is wrong with you?! First you go and confess to me and then you force yourself on me?! You're insane!" This is madness. The passed twenty-four hours have been pure madness. Her everyday life has spun out of control and she can't do anything to save it. Not with Soul around her and this damned Kishin egg that forced her to open her front door to Soul.

"I'm insane on my love for you. That's what I am. It's not cool to force yourself on a woman but I did this to get it through your thick head. I thank that Kishin egg for giving me the chance to fix things between you and me. I won't leave you until things are good between us. I won't force you to love me back but I want us to hang out like we used to do."

Maka shook her head and shoved him away from you. "You can't brainwash me like all the other girls you've been with. I'm not going to fall for your charms and I do _not_ want anything to do with you." Maka turned on her heel and made her way toward her home but unfortunately, Soul was still following her. He wasn't talking or trying to touch her which got her to feel a little bit happy. If this continues for long, she's going to go mad. Soul will drive her into the deepest pits of insanity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bringing back the past  
Chapter four**

Maka and Soul walked toward their apartment. Soul stayed quiet and walked beside her. Maka calmed down slowly from Soul's assault on her inside of the library. Her mind started to wander.

When they were younger, Maka held strong feelings toward Soul. She felt happy. Soul was like a prince toward her. He promised her he'd always protect her and he did. She never asked him to almost sacrifice his life for her but if he wouldn't have done that, then she'd have been dead.

They kept walking in silence until Soul broke it. "You know you have to talk to me about at some point?"

"No. I could just go around not talking to you at all. After all, you never gave me answers when I questioned you."

He sighed. "Maka, I don't want to force an answer out of you. I just want to know how you feel about all of this. That's all."

"All I want is for you to get out of my life like you did before."

"Not going to happen."

Maka growled and they kept walking. They were close to their apartment now. Maka felt relived at the sight of her apartment since when she get inside of her apartment, she can lock herself in her room and read. She'll make sure Soul won't bother her and she can relax like always.

"More power," a very raspy voice was hear behind them and they both turned around.

"What the hell―" Soul said but the monster before them cut him off.

"MORE SOULS!" It shrieked with its raspy voice and it attacked them.

"MAKA LOOK OUT!" Soul yelled and he tackled her out of the way where the monster's claws hit the ground.

Maka was stunned. She'd never met a Kishin egg before. She thought she was ready to face one but seeing this― this monster she knew she was far from ready. She wouldn't be ready even if she had a weapon.

The Kishin egg laughed and once again raises its claw over his head to then swing them at Soul and Maka. "Must have more souls!" the Kisin egg yelled again and Soul was quick to roll them both out of the way once again.

"Snap out of it Maka! You're making it very hard for me to protect you!" She yelled at her and that seemed to snap her out of the shock. She needs to get away from the Kishin egg before it kills her.

She got off of the ground just in time for the Kishin egg's next attack. She dodged it by herself.

"You need to use me!" Soul shouted and Maka looked shocked.

"What?" she said while she bends her back to avoid the claws of the Kishin egg.

"You need to use me or else we're going to die!"

Maka was standing in front of a hard decision. Either she could possible die or she could team up with Soul temporary as a meister and weapon pair to then be able to block the claws of the Kishin egg.

It was either her pride or her life that would be taken. As she dodged the attacks of the Kishin egg, she thought very hard at her possibilities. She really _really_ didn't want to pair up with Soul but if that would keep her alive, then she would do it. She still hadn't finished her book and she's determined to finish it.

"Okay! But only for this one time and you keep quiet about this! Okay?!"

Soul smirked wide and nodded. "Deal!" He turned bright and the light suddenly came toward her. She held out her hand and caught the light. The light went away and there in her hand was a large scythe.

"Wow," Maka said. She'd always wanted a scythe as a weapon and Soul just happened to be one. That's cool but this is only a temporary partnership. She isn't going to be partners with _Soul._

"Block Maka!" Soul screamed from his weapon form and she immediately blocked the claws of the Kishin egg. The Kishin egg growled loudly at Maka and she suddenly felt _very_ powerful wielding Soul. It seemed like she suddenly gained this power and she liked it.

"I'm going to take your soul!" She screamed at the Kishin egg and he growled at her again. Maka pushed the claws away from her and swung the scythe at the Kishin egg that dodged it to then swing his claws at her. She easily blocked it and she felt confident that she can take down her first Kishin egg.

The Kishin egg swung his free clawed hand and Maka. She stomped the end of the scythe down in the ground and used it to avoid the claws. She landed on her two feet and swung Soul at the Kishin egg's legs. It jumped over the blade.

"Enough games." The Kishin egg said and its eyes suddenly turned a bright red, even brighter than Soul's eyes.

Maka turned shocked at the sudden shock wave that made her loose her balance. She cried out a little when she fell down on the ground.

"Soul… wings" The Kishin egg started to chant while it walked toward Maka.

"Maka! Get up now!" Soul screams and Maka barely dodges the claws that dug into the ground where Maka was just mere seconds ago. She wasn't ready for the foot digging into her ribcage before she launched toward a wall. The air forced out of her lungs and she fell down on her knees. She breathed but she didn't feel like she wasn't actually getting oxygen in her body.

"Maka! He's coming! You got to move!" Soul screamed from his weapon form. Maka heard the Kishin egg coming toward her. She couldn't move her legs. It felt like they were heavier than stone. She breathes quickly in hope to get oxygen in her body so she could get the energy to move.

"Maka!" Soul screamed once again. A pair of large feet stopped in front of her. Maka raised her head slowly and she met the red eyes of the Kishin egg. He raised his claws. Maka made one more try to move but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to get hit.

There was the sound of the claws going through flesh and bones but Maka couldn't feel anything. She didn't feel any pain but she did feel something warm on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and it was déjà vu. In front of her is Soul standing in front of her with the Kishin egg's claws going through his left shoulder. Soul's face is twisted in pain and the claws that go through his shoulder dripped Soul's blood on her face.

"Soul… wings." The Kishin egg said while pulling out the claws from his shoulder.

"Soul!" Maka shouted and caught Soul in her arms. She felt terrible for seeing Soul like this and before she knew it tears were trickling down her face.

"Soul… wings. Delicious soul with wings." The Kishin egg said and raised its claws again but Maka didn't care. Something inside of her had changed. Seeing Soul all bloody and badly injured because he saved her made her feel very bad. Soul did this to save her. He did it to save her just like he did years before. The promise he made was still valid to him and that touched her heart. He still cared enough about her to save her life even if she was mean and nasty toward him.

The moment the claw would hit her skin it was blocked by a hammer. "Get back!" Stein screamed and pushed the Kishin egg away from Maka and Soul.

Maka almost didn't notice Stein and Marie fighting the Kishin egg off. She's too busy looking into the eyes of Soul's. "Why?" Maka asked. "Why did you do this? You didn't need to save me." Her tears hit Soul's face.

He smiled drily toward her while his face got paler and paler for each seconds. "Because I love you… That's why." His hand soughed Maka's and he grabbed it and gave it a weak squeeze. "I won't ever let you get hurt…" Soul's eyes start to close. "Never…" His eyes closed and Maka howled her sadness toward the twilight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bringing back the past  
Chapter five**

_"Come on Maka! It'll be fun!" Soul said while Maka was a bit unsure._

_"I don't know about this. We aren't supposed to leave the backyard." Maka said while Soul grabbed her hand._

_"Don't worry! We will be okay." He started to drag her toward the woods. Maka didn't put up that much of a fight. In fact, she was curious herself what lies inside of the forest. Besides, she just put up a bit of a fight so Soul would grab her hand. She enjoyed being close to Soul, in fact, she thinks she's starting to fall in love with the albino boy. They've been friends forever and she wanted to be even closer to him. She just didn't know if he felt the same and she didn't want to ruin their friendship and be left with a broken heart._

_"This will be so cool." Soul said while they entered the forest._

_For Maka, it was like entering a new world. The trees reached toward the sky and the leaves covered the blue sky and only some of the sun's rays made it through the leaves. Birds and insects sounds filled the air and Maka found it magical._

_"Soul… this is amazing."_

_Soul smirked toward Maka and flashed him his shark teeth she's very fond of. "I know." He started to tug at her hand and led her toward a tree. "Let's climb a tree." Soul said excited while Maka felt a little unsure about that._

_"I don't know. What if a branch breaks and we fall to the ground and hurt ourselves?"_

_Soul smiled softly toward her and grabbed her other free hand and gave both hands a squeeze. "I promise I won't ever let something happen to you. I promise I'll give my life before anyone hurts you."_

_Maka's eyes widen and pulled her hands away from his. "You can't go and promise things like that! I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me!"_

_Soul moved closer to her and grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. Maka's cheeks flushed a bright red and he smiled gently toward her. "Yes I can. I just did and I'll always protect you, from everything."_

_Maka shook her head. "No Soul, please, I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I will get hurt in order to protect you. You know I'll always protect you, from bullies, exhaustion." He smirked at her. "Heck, I would even take a bullet for you."_

_She wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to beat him for promising such a thing but she was flattered. Her heart raced and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered again. She hated the fact she was happy about his promise but hopefully she wouldn't be in a situation when Soul would have to save her life or get hurt because of her._

_Soul slowly leaned toward Maka. It was the perfect moment in his mind. He'd almost declared his love for her and he felt like he's going everywhere. This girl drives him insane and he wants her to be his._

_He was so close. He could taste her breath on his lips and he enjoyed the closeness_

_There were the sounds of leaves moving and Maka looked away toward the sound which disappointed Soul a lot. He missed his chance to kiss the one he loves._

_"Come on, let's climb!" Soul released her hand and ran to a tree. He'd to shake the disappointment off of him. "The last one to reach the top has to give the winner ice-cream for a whole week!"_

_Maka smirked and immediately ran after him. "Not fair Soul!" He laughed while he threw himself up at a branch and immediately started to climb it._

_"Your own fault for not being prepared!" Soul screamed back and kept climbing._

_Maka climbed after Soul who was laughing while he climbed the tree. He climbed too quickly for Maka to catch up. His movements were fast. It looked like he was almost jumping up toward the top on the branches._

_She took her time climbing the tree. She avoided the leaves to smack her in the face while she hoisted herself up on each branch. She was about to climb up on a branch when it cracked. A loud gasp escaped her and she immediately let go of it to return to her original branch. Her eyes wandered down and she saw it was a long way down to the ground._

_"Soul! Stop climbing!" Maka screamed. "The branches are too weak!"_

_Soul laughed and he didn't stop climbing. "No way! I'm going to win and then you're going to give me ice cream!"_

_In that one moment, Soul gripped a tree branch and the moment he was hoisting himself up on it, it broke. His eyes widen and he immediately hit his back on a branch. The air was forced out of his lungs as he kept hitting on tree branches. He tumbled down on the ground and groaned in pain._

_"SOUL!" Maka screamed and immediately climbed down from the tree, being left unharmed from Soul's downfall. "Are you alive?!"_

_Soul groaned and nodded. "Yeah…" he whispered not quite having air in his lungs to talk properly yet._

_Maka landed on the ground beside him and immediately grabbed his hand. "Soul! Soul! Speak to me!" Tears started to trickle down her cheeks while she gripped his hand. "Please be alright!"_

_He smiled gently toward her. "I'm fine…" That was his last words before he fell unconscious._

_"What's going on?" Mrs. Evans ran into the woods and she gasped when she saw her son lying unconscious on the ground. "Soul! My dear little baby!" She ran up to him and pulled him into her arms, patting his cheek lightly. Her eyes then darted toward the young girl and she stared daggers at her. "You! You did this to him!" Tears ran down her cheeks while she screamed at the young girl. She knew she was trouble from the very beginning. "Get out of here! I don't want to see you ever again!"_

_Maka froze in fear for the older woman. There was one woman she feared more than her own mother and it's Mrs. Evans. Maka'd always known she wasn't a welcome in her eyes. She always stared daggers at her and she never allowed her to eat dinner from their table. Not even once. She wanted to see her as little as possible and before this she always tried to keep them apart._

_"GET OUT! GO AWAY!" She screamed and this time Maka could move. She immediately got on her feet and ran away, tears dripping from her cheeks. If only she knew what was about to come to her._

_She didn't see Soul for more than a week. She called to their home but never did anyone answer it. She called multiple times but to no avail, she eventually went to their house but got immediately kicked off their property by one of the maidens. She was very sad for not being able to get into contact to Soul. He wasn't even in school which worried her even more._

_But then, he attended school again. She was happy seeing him walking inside the classroom five minutes late. She shined up. He didn't look too bad. She couldn't detect that much damage to him; quite frankly she couldn't see any of his skin since he wore jeans and a jacket. He walked normally so he couldn't have any damages to his skeleton._

_She waved toward him but he didn't smile toward her like usual. He didn't go and take a seat next to her, instead he took a seat beside Black*Star; the noisiest and most annoying kid ever to walk on this earth._

_Her luck didn't get any better. At break between classes she caught up to him. She grabbed his sleeve. "Soul." She said and his and Black*Star's attentions were turned toward Maka. "How are you? Are you okay?"_

_His eyes didn't light up. They stayed bored and very cold and unwanted. "Why do you care?"_

_Maka was shocked by his answer. "Because I care about you. My best friend fell from a tree. Wouldn't you be worried if I fell from a tree?"_

_"No. I wouldn't." Maka's eyes widen and her heart started to hurt. "I don't care about you. You are nothing. I don't even know why I stayed with you for that long. I hated you from the very beginning. You're just an annoying bookworm who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut!"_

_Tears trickled down her cheeks and she felt heartbroken. "You don't mean that…? Do you…? What about the promise you made…? Was that just empty words?"_

_Soul's eyes never budged. He still looked at her with his cold eyes. "Of course I mean it! I mean every word and that stupid promise means nothing! You are a pathetic human-being and never would anyone care about you."_

_Her heart shattered and Maka turned around and ran away from both Soul and Black*Star. She cried rivers and she felt her entire being shattering. She loved Soul and it absolutely crushed her hearing him saying something like that to her._

_She cried and her feelings were replaced. The love she felt toward Soul was replaced with endlessly hate toward the man. She hates the man for hurting her when she'd only been kind toward him. He threw her away like garbage and now it's time for her to move on from him. She doesn't need a disgusting, lying boy like Soul in her life. She won't ever forgive him for hurting her like this._


	6. Chapter 6

**bringing back the past  
Chapter six**

Maka waited outside of the surgery room. She waited for Soul to get out of surgery so she could talk to him. There were some really important things she needs to talk to him about. He'd saved her from the Kishin egg and she needs to thank him for that. The young woman had a lot on her mind. All that'd happened in the past and that's just happened got her to think. He obviously still had feelings toward her or he wouldn't have saved her life by taking the blade for her. This questioned the past when he said the promise was just empty words. She knew she didn't love Soul. All her hatred toward Soul didn't just simply vanish, she still despises Soul but it isn't as strong as it once was.

Maka had a lot to think about before she faces Soul. She knows he's waiting for a real answer about her feelings toward him and now with the Kishin egg out of the way, he'd move out of her apartment and everything would go back to normal. Would she want to give their friendship a fresh new start or would she let the ghosts of her past drive him away? She had not yet the answer for that.

Maka groaned in annoyance while she supported her face in the palms of her hands. The situation is too confusing for her to handle.

"I'm surprised seeing you here." Maka uncovered her face and looked up toward the one who spoke to him. She was met with blue eyes of Black*Star. "But I know Soul will be really happy seeing you here."

Maka snorted and looked away from him. "I'm not here because I care about him. I'm here to get some answers. Then he'll move out form my apartment and everything will go back to normal." She said it but the words felt very bitter.

Black*Star took a seat beside Maka while his eyes never left her face. "Even though, he'll be overjoyed for you to be there."

"He shouldn't be. One of his whores makes a better company."

Black*Star smirked wide. "Actually no. That man is too stubborn for his own good. He's never slept with anyone. He's still a virgin."

Maka's eyes snapped wide open in shock and turned toward Black*Star. "What?!"

He smirked and nodded. "It's true. He's never been with anyone thanks to you. When we got to know each other more Soul spilled _everything._"

"Everything?"

He nodded. "Everything. He told me the reason he was an asshole toward you and how much he loved you and treasured you. He was so determined to get you back. I've never seen a guy like him. It was kind of annoying how he never took one of the girls he dated seriously." He shrugged his shoulders. "But in his mind he'd to do it since I kind of forced them on him. The only thing he really did with those girls was giving them a kiss goodbye."

Now Maka'd even more on her mind. With this new piece of information she'd a new aspect to analyze and then make a decision.

"He begged me to not do anything toward you and to never tell anyone of what he told me. I kept the promise to this day." He then burst out laughing. "Of course a god always holds his friend's secrets!"

Maka rolled her eyes and then the red surgery sign turned off and a doctor came out of the room. Maka and Black*Star stood up from their chairs waited for what the doctor had to say.

"He'll be okay. I stitched him up and he should be okay if he rested for a couple of days." Maka sighed in relief which Black*Star noticed. She'd lied to him when she said she didn't care about him, of course he noticed it earlier. "He's taken to his current room. You can visit him but let him sleep until he wakes up."

"You can go first. You said you needed answers from him." Black*Star said and Maka nodded. The doctor led her toward the room. Maka took a deep breath before she walked inside of the room. The door creaked and then shut behind her. She saw Soul lying on his bed with a blanket pulled to his waist.

Maka walked up to his bed and grabbed the chair next to the bed. She took a seat. Her eyes wandered to his peaceful face. His face wasn't tense as he usually was. He was relaxed and his white hair was messy as always. Maka liked his relaxed face much more than his cocky jerk face. She liked the face he always made when they were younger. The relaxed dreamy look with a smile on his face.

A small smile spread on her lips but it dropped when she laid her eyes on his bandages covered chest. Her stomach dropped in guilt toward him to be hurt like this because of her. Unconsciously Maka laid her hand on his chest. Her fingers caressed the bandage on his chest. Her hand stopped just above his heart. She pressed her hand against his chest and she could feel Soul's heart beat strongly.

She wanted to be this close to Soul years ago. She wanted to be beside of him like this when he fell down from the tree. She wanted to know how he was feeling but Mrs. Evans rejected her to then Soul rejecting her concern and then to crush their friendship.

"You know people usually ask permission to touch people." Maka almost jumped out of her skin. She immediately looked at his face and his eyes were half-lidded. She immediately retrieved her hand from his chest and blushed madly. She's embarrassed for getting caught touching his bandage covered chest. "But since it's you, you don't need permission to touch me. I'm all yours."

Maka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Quit with the cool guy act. It doesn't work on me."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm only here to get answers. So give me them and I've be on my way."

"As tempting as it is to not answer any of your questions and have you being with me forever, I'll have to answer them I guess.

"Good." Maka said. "Tell me, if you're telling me the truth of your love for me, why was you so mean toward me years ago? Why did you shatter our friendship?"

Soul sighed. "It was my mother. After I woke up from falling down the tree, I got the biggest scolding ever. She said I had to break things off with you or I wouldn't be allowed to go to school and be with any friends at all. I would be homeschooled and imprisoned in my own home. After a few days, I figured out it was better for me to at least see you every day than never seeing you." He sighed and looked down toward his lap. "That was the hardest day in my life. I hated myself for making you cry. I promised to protect you but it was me who brought tears to your eyes."

Maka nodded. She mentally face palmed herself. Of course it'd be his mother. She threatened him to break things of with me or else his life would be miserable.

"Then why are you telling me you love me now? You'll only get into trouble being around me."

Soul nodded. "Yes. My mother won't like me for reconnecting with you again but I'm eighteen. She doesn't control me now. I want to be with you and I want to fix things between us. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Maka looked away from him. "You know the Kishin egg is dead. That means you won't be living with me anymore. You're out of my apartment and everything will go back to normal. Just forget everything that happened."

"No!" Soul grabbed Maka's hand. "This has been the best thing every happening to be since I hurt you so badly. You're my best friend and the one I love, I want another chance for the mistake I did. I want you to find it in your heart to forgive me and start over with me."

Maka stared into Soul's red eyes. She tried to find a lie in his eyes but there was none. All she could see was sincerity.

"I've moved on. I do not like you. I do not need a friendship with you; in fact, a friendship with you would only make my life worse."

His face got twisted with agony. His hand squeezed Maka's. "Say Maka, did you never miss me?"

Maka immediately nodded. "Of course I did. I missed you a lot after the tree incident. After your confrontation, I missed you even then, but then I realized I would never get you back and I moved on. I still despise you for breaking what we had and hurt me so." Maka's eyes widen when she realized she's just screwed up.

"You can get me back Maka. I know you're a stubborn woman and I know when we were kids you felt something toward me. I know now we'd a mutual connection back then and I want it back. I want you back in my life. Do one stupid reckless thing in your life and take me back. I promise you I won't ever hurt you."

Maka retrieved her hand looked away from him. "Yes. I liked you back then but we haven't hung out in a very long time. You don't know if my feelings have been killed forever."

Soul grabbed Maka's chin and made her look into his eyes. "Then I'll wait for you forever because I believe in us. I don't think your feelings are killed. Only shattered and buried and I'm going to be the one to dig them up." A smile spread on his lips. "That is if you accept giving us a try."

Maka sighed. "Okay. I'm in."

Soul cheered in happiness but Maka still felt a little bit unsure. She wasn't sure about Soul and she wasn't sure about her decision. She hopes she didn't do a horrible mistake. But then again, if it was an awful decision then she wouldn't be asking herself what if. She needs this to ease her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bringing back the past  
Chapter seven**

The school bell rang and school ended once again. Maka got up from her seat like usual. Liz giggled beside her.

"Finally! School ends and it is weekend! You know what this means?" Maka giggled as she put on her backpack full with homework.

"That means Kid time~"

"You beat! He promised we'd go to the new restaurant before we headed toward the movies."

"Sounds like a great date." Maka smiled toward her friend. She's happy this whole Kishin egg thing hadn't been all negative. Liz and Kid had clicked during her stay there and they'd started to go out. Liz was even happier that she wouldn't have to lose her best friend just because she dated one of her ex-archenemy's friends.

"Yeah, so how about you?" Liz elbowed Maka in the ribcage playfully while they walked out of the classroom. "Any plans with _Soul~_"

A blush spread on her cheeks. Soul'd made up for the lost time by being around her 24/7, well, almost. Since he was still injured and his shoulder wasn't healed so he stayed with Maka. At the beginning it was quite annoying since he always wanted to do something with her. When she wanted to read her novel and take it easy he'd be sitting beside her and staring at her because "her beauty was addicting." Almost every night they watched a movie together and just enjoyed their closeness.

"I don't really know. He said we'd be going to a secret place."

"A secret place? I like how that sounds. Where do you think he'll be taking you?"

They walked through the corridors and toward the exit of the school. There stood Soul and Kid waiting for Liz and Maka. Maka's eyes found Soul's eyes and she smiled wide.

"I don't know." Maka said while she felt her heart starting to race. "I'll be seeing you later." Maka said, not even breaking eye contact with Soul. She walked up to Soul.

He smiled wide toward her, the kind of smile he always smiled when they were younger. "You're ready?"

"Yeah."

Soul grabbed her hand and started to lead her toward his motorcycle. When she for the first time rode on it with Soul, she was terrified. He'd gone very slowly at the beginning so Maka would get used to it. Now she doesn't have any trouble at all riding it because she trusts him to not drive recklessly.

The both got on the bike and Maka wrapped her arms around him. Soul started the engine and drove away.

Maka enjoyed being so close to him. She closed her eyes and enjoyed feeling his toned muscles beneath his jacket. Her head rested on his back. It was hard for her to hear his heartbeat over the sound of the engine and the wind but she could hear it. Hearing his heart beat must be one of the greatest things she'd ever heard. It wasn't like different heartbeats, his beat so strong and always when she was close to him, it picked up its speed which flattered her a lot. It boosts her ego knowing that _she's_ the one who's making his heart beat faster.

"Maka," he loves being close to him, to finally have the relationship they once had back on track. "Maka."

Maka's eyes snapped open. "Maka, I don't mind you hugging me from the behind, but we're here." She blushed and immediately released him.

Maka looked around and noticed they're on a parking lot beside a forest. Where had he taken her? "Soul, what are we doing here?"

"To visit an old place of course."

"What old place?"

Soul chuckled and turned around on the bike so he was facing her. "If I say this forest belongs to the Evans' family will you know then what old place I'm talking about?"

Maka's eyes widen in realization. "Are we going to visit the tree? The one you fell down from years ago?"

"Bingo." Soul grabbed her hand and helped her up from the bike. "There's something special I want to show you."

He pulled her into the forest. "Soul, is this okay? What if your parents find us? They wouldn't like the fact you're hanging out with me."

Soul chuckled and turned around to look into her eyes. "They should be more worried about you than me. You aren't exactly a bad influence on me. It's the opposite." Soul's hand found her cheek and cupped it. "If they find us, I'm going to protect you like I promised. After all, I am your weapon and I'll always protect you and stand beside you."

Maka's heart skipped a beat. Soul's a real gentleman. She just never saw that side of Soul. She loves that side of him. She loves the fact Soul is brave enough to show her his emotions toward her so openly.

Soul's hand dropped from her cheek. "Come on, we're close." Maka followed after Soul, not letting go of his hand.

When Soul was healed enough to go back to school they'd immediately paired up. Since they'd become good friends at that time it was natural for them to be weapon and meister pair. That gave Soul a reason to stay in Maka's apartment. He never had to move out and Maka was pleased with him living with her.

"We're here." Soul said and stopped. Maka

Maka recognized the tree. She recognized the broken branch at the top of the tree along with the half broken branch she'd almost broken.

Soul released Maka's hand and walked toward the trunk of the tree and caressed a spot on it. "Come here." Soul said and Maka did as he said. "I carved this into the tree a few days after the accident. Ever since the day I hurt you I liked to come here and think about us. This is a very special place for me."

He moved his hand out of the way and Maka saw his and her name inside of a heart. She smiled gently toward him and stood beside him. She'd to restrain herself from grabbing his hand. What had this man done to her? She's head over heels in love with this man. Again. But this time, it won't end in heartbreak. Hopefully.

"It's beautiful." She blushes a deep shade of red. "And flattering."

Soul smiled and turned toward her. "I'm glad you think so." Soul grabbed her hand and kissed it before he placed it on his chest. "Maka…" He whispered.

"Soul…" She whispered back. It was the right moment. Never had a moment felt so perfect. Both Soul and Maka knew it was the right moment. Soul slowly leaned toward Maka. His head leaned toward the left so their noses wouldn't bump. They rested their foreheads against each other's. Soul slowly let go of her hand and found her waist, pulling her closer. Maka snaked her arms around his neck.

Soul couldn't take it anymore. Maka's obviously given him permission to kiss her by wrapping her arms around his neck. Soul closed the space between their lips. Both of them were thrown into absolute ecstasy. It was nothing like their first kiss inside of the library.

Maka's body was tingling. She felt amazingly good kissing Soul. Their kiss was even better than the kinds of kisses she read about in her romance novels.

Soul had kissed other girls but never had he had a kiss like this one. His entire body is on fire and he never wanted this to end. He kept kissing Maka eagerly, guiding her with his lips how to kiss. He pulled her body close to his while he kissed her while Maka pulled his head further down to hers. Even though Maka was inexperience kisser it didn't matter to Soul. The fact it's Maka's lips on his and she's kissing him back makes everything heavenly.

Maka pulled away and gasped loudly, forcing air down her lungs.

Soul chuckled and kissed her nose. "You got to breathe; I wouldn't want you passing out on me."

Maka blushed madly and looked away. "Shut up."

Soul grabbed her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Never." He whispered and rested his forehead on hers. "So does this mean you love me as well?"

Her cheeks were on fire. Her whole face is burning up. She'd never confessed her feelings like this to a boy. It's exciting and new.

"Yes. I love you Soul."

Soul picked Maka up and spun her around. She gasped surprisingly before she started to giggle.

"I love you too Maka! I love you so much!" He set her down on her feet and his lips met her once again. She kissed him back eagerly before he pulled away. "Now you're officially my girlfriend."

"And you're my boyfriend." Maka smiled back toward Soul. She loved saying "boyfriend." She'd wanted him to be her boyfriend since they were kids. Her feelings were never gone like Soul said. They were just buried deep inside of her and covered with hatred. She's happy he could win over the hatred and dig her feelings up. She hadn't felt like this. Never. Not even when they were kids.

Soul smirked wide. "And now you're going to buy me ice-cream." He winked at her. "I climbed to the top so now you're going to treat me to ice-cream." He was implying on the past.

Instantly Maka smacked his head while she pulled away from him. "In your dreams!"

Soul laughed and pulled her close to him again before he kissed her quickly. "Then _I'm_ going to buy _us_ ice-cream. I hope you don't mind sharing a banana split."

Maka giggled. "We've exchanged saliva. I think I can manage to share a banana split with you."


End file.
